Pequeños pasos
by arianne namikaze
Summary: Oneshot: Papá. – susurra el pequeño, jalando del mechón blanco. -¿Qué pasa? – susurra Squalo para no despertar a Xanxus.-Hay algo debajo de mi cama. – responde mirándolo con sus enormes ojos rojos teñidos de miedo. YAOI, XS, mención de mpreg.


**Discleimer:** Los personajes de KHR! no son míos, pertenecen a Akira Amano.

 **Advertencias:** Esta es una historia yaoi, BL, hombrexhombre, como lo quieras llamar. ¡Si no te gusta no lo leas.! Contiene mpreg, lo repito: ¡Si no te gusta no lo leas! Ademas, creó que tiene tanto OcC que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

Bueno, este pequeño oneshot se me ocurrió ayer de noche, después de leer todas las historias que pude encontrar de esta pareja..

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son todos míos, me disculpó por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un XS o Xanxus/Squalo, o como lo llamen..

* * *

 **Pequeños pasos.**

 **1**

La luna brillaba en el cielo nocturno, iluminando tenuemente los corredores del durmiente Castillo Varia, pero había alguien que no dormía, es más, se escuchaban sus apresurados pasitos dirigiéndose a una habitación con enormes puertas de madera ornamentada, con dificultad la empujó y entró en la habitación, en el centro de la misma se encontraba una cama de proporciones descomunales y en ellas sus ocupantes dormían plácidamente, corrió a la cama, hacia el lado izquierdo pues sabía que este padre sería más fácil de despertar, con esfuerzo escaló, lo que para su mente de cuatro años era una montaña y cuando llegó a la cima, orgulloso de si mismo como sólo un niño puede estar comenzó a jalar de un mechón de largo cabello blanco.

 **2**

Como todas las noches desde, no lo podía ni recordar, se encontraba durmiendo en la misma cama y de la misma manera con aquel hombre al que juró lealtad eterna y que desde hace mucho tiempo profesa algo más que sólo lealtad ciega e indiscutible, estaban como siempre, en la posición de cucharita porqué al jefe le gusta despertar y sentir como su cabello le hace cosquillas en la nariz y aspirar ese olor a manzanas verdes que desprende su cabellera, ese fue uno de aquellos secretos contados en susurros en medio de la noche luego de largas rondas del sexo menos sadomasoquistas de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

Squalo sintió más que escuchó como la puerta de la habitación era abierta, eso los espabiló un poco y junto con las pisadas amortiguadas por aquellos calcetines súper gordos que utilizaba el infante para dormir, pues sentía mucho frío en sus pequeños pies, término de despertar, pero no abrió los ojos, esperó a que el renacuajo se acercara, sintió como el colchón se hundía al lado suyo y como el niño jalaba un mechón de su pelo y sonrió sin abrir los ojos aún, pues sabía exactamente como estaría el rostro de su pequeño niño, que de él no heredó más que la piel pálida y la manía de hablar a gritos, era un clon hecho infante de su jefe, tendría la misma mueca de hastío que ponía Xanxus cuando algo lo molestaba pero que en el rostro infantil de su hijo con las mejillas rechonchas de bebé sólo causaba ternura, que se lo pregunten al Nono, abrió los ojos y lo contempló; ojos rojos, piel pálida, cabello oscuro y la pequeña mueca antes mencionada.

 **3**

\- Papá. – susurra el pequeño, jalando del mechón blanco.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – susurra Squalo para no despertar a Xanxus mientras se remueve un poco para ver mejor al niño, sintiendo como los brazos alrededor suyo se aprietan un poco más.

\- Hay algo debajo de mi cama. – responde mirándolo con sus enormes ojos rojos teñidos de miedo.

\- Bester duerme contigo, no tienes porque asustarte de nada. – responde Squalo acariciando su cabello.

\- Bester. – bufa el niño. – Le dije que había algo dejado de la cama, pero me ignoró. – en este punto el niño se olvido de susurrar. – Sólo me gruño. – dijo imitando a la caja arma – Y se volvió a dormir. – comentó enfurruñado.

El capitán se ríe, coge a su hijo y lo abraza fuerte, mientras este patalea y gruñe enfadado con su padre por burlarse de el.

 **4**

\- ¿Pero que hacen? – dice Xanxus con la voz adormilada por el sueño pero en la que se nota su creciente enfado.

\- ¡Papá! – grita su hijo con aquella voz tan potente heredada de su otro progenitor, pero con un timbre más agudo, y Xanxus piensa todavía con un pie en el mundo de los sueños que estos dos lo dejaran sordo algún día.

El niño ignora la mueca de su padre junto con al tono algo fastidiado de su voz, se libera del abrazo de oso de su papá tiburón y salta sobre el estómago de Xanxus, que había desecho el abrazo que tenia retenido a Squalo y estaba tumbado en la cama bocarriba, dejando sin aire al líder de Varia.

\- Hay algo debajo de mi cama. – repite lo que ya contó a su otro padre, pero no en susurros, lo hizo a voz de grito. – Y Bester me ignoró. – se queja indignado. – Vine corriendo hasta aquí y papá Squalo se ríe de mi. – narra el infante inflando los cachetes y cruzando los brazos sobre su diminuto pecho.

Squalo no puede evitarlo y se vuelve a reír. Xanxus por otro lado suspira y sonríe, no con burla ni superioridad, sino con una de aquellas sonrisas reservadas para sólo dos personas. Mira sus propios ojos en el rostro del niño y le contesta.

\- No hay nada debajo de tu cama. Nadie se atrevería a tocarte un pelo. – Squalo asiente a las palabras de su jefe. Pero su hijo lo mira con duda en sus ojos rojos. – Mañana mandáremos a todas las basuras que trabajan para mi a inspeccionar el castillo. ¿Bien? – el niño asiente y se recuesta sobre el pecho de su padre murmurando que es muy cálido, el moreno le acaricia el cabello.

\- No deberíamos haberte dejado ver esa película de terror con Fran. – comentó el capitán de Varia, acariciando la espalda de su pequeño hijo.

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? – pregunta el niño aún recostado sobre el pecho de su padre Xanxus suspira y piensa que ya ha suspirado muchas veces hoy y el día aún no amanece.

\- Si. – responde resignado el moreno a no tener una ronda de sexo mañanero con su basura particular.

El niño se remueve hasta bajar del pecho de su padre y se tumba en el pequeño espacio entre los cuerpos de sus padres. Los tres se acomodan en la gran cama, el niño de espalda a Xanxus y utilizando el brazo de este como almohada, mirando el rostro de Squalo que le sonríe viendo como el renacuajo toma entre sus manitas un mechón de su cabello y entonces suspira satisfecho, en ese sitio se siente muy bien, cálido y protegido.

 **5**

Ambos hombres ven como el niño cierra sus ojos y suspira, Squalo al estar seguro de que su hijo esta profundamente dormido, sonríe y comenta lago burlón.

\- Esta manía de tocarme el cabello lo heredó de ti jefe.

\- Y esa manera de chillar lo heredó de ti basura. – respondió Xanxus y con la mano libre acarició esas largas hebras blancas. – Duérmete basura. – dijo cerrando los ojos y la mano alrededor del mechón de cabello.

Squalo vuelve a sonreír _de tal palo, tal astilla_ piensa viendo a esos dos dormir, bosteza y cierra los ojos, _hoy será un buen día_ es lo último que piensa antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Se acabó..! Esperó que les haya gustado..

Para aquellos/as que esperaban ver a un Squalo redondo cual sandía, lo siento o\\\\\O Será para la próxima ;D

P.D.: no se me ocurrió ningún nombre para el niño, si me vuelve la vena dulce con esta pareja y con el peque, buscaré un nombre o.O

Dejenme un REVIEW :3


End file.
